


Samoyeds and Coffees

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: Jaemin has never visited the Han River ever since that fateful night. But his dog, Angpang, has different plans for today.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Samoyeds and Coffees

It’s Angpang’s second birthday and Jaemin figures that they should get out and celebrate rather than just eat something at the pet shop. It’s a good thing that his part-timer, Jisung, arrives earlier than usual today.

“Is it alright if I step out early today? I wanna spend the rest of the day celebrating with Angpang.” Jaemin asks the kid with that signature smile on his face.

Jisung nods. “Of course Jaemin-hyung. I’ll take care of everything for today. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to lock everything up before I leave.” The kid bows 90 degrees as the owner leaves the store with a samoyed next to him.

For the past three years, Jaemin has avoided going anywhere near the Han River. Painful memories are hidden along those beautiful roads. He would just make up any excuse not to go whenever someone asks him to bike around the area. But somehow as he pedals along Seoul letting his dog lead the way, he reaches the edge of the famous tourist spot. Jaemin hits the break so fast and pulls his dog back.

“Angpang, what are you thinking?” Jaemin gets of the bike and meets the samoyed’s curious eyes. “You know that I don’t like going here and you know damn well why. Why the hell would you bring me here?” Angpang’s head tilts sideways in the adorable way that the owner loves and lets out a whine. “Angpang-ah, please don’t make go inside.” He begs his dog but the white fluffball just stares at him with those adorable eyes that he’s weak for. At the same time, Jaemin’s stomach begins to growl in hunger. “Fine.” He sighs in annoyance. “You’re lucky that it’s your birthday today. I don’t have the heart to be mad at you.” Angpang barks happily and leads the way inside as they look for a place to eat.

After filling up their stomachs to their heart’s content, Jaemin finds a spot on the park where he can play with Angpang and throws the Frisbee toy that he brought along with him. When his white fluffball got tired from playing, they sat on the grass.

“Angpang-ah, did you know, before everything, this used to be my favorite place in all of Seoul.” Jaemin says as he runs his hands through the dog’s soft white fur. “This place holds almost all of our memories together. We would bike around from the dorm to here and just watch the sun set.” He sighs longingly as memories fly through his head. “We would stay here until dark and just talk about everything. Even though we go to different universities, we still found time to see each other. Angpang, did you know, no matter how tired we both were, the second that we see each other everything just goes away…” Jaemin’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears his dog whine sadly, looking at him. Only then does he realize that there are tears streaming down his face. “Oh?” he sniffs and wipes his cheeks.

Once the tears start there’s no stopping them, both Jaemin and Angpang know this. The latter puts his head on his owner’s lap while the former just let the tears stream down his face until they stop. As he’s about to wipe his cheeks with his own hand, a hand extends in front of him offering a handkerchief.

“Thank you.” Jaemin chuckles awkwardly as he wipes his face without even looking at the person.

“You’re welcome.” A familiar voice rings through his ears causing Jaemin to freeze. “It’s been awhile.”

“J-Jeno…”

The sun is about to set the orange rays surrounding Jeno. “Jaemin…”

Angpang stands up with an energetic mood and barks at the stranger in lively manner. “Angpang, out of all people, why him?” Jaemin scolds his dog.

“Why me?” Jeno looks at them curiously.

Jaemin laughs awkwardly. “Errr... nothing. We…uh… we better go.”

“Wait…” Jeno grabs the boy’s arm before the latter gets the chance to leave. “Can you spend the rest of the day with me?”

Jaemin, with his face still hidden from the other boy’s view, fights to stop the tears from falling again. “I don’t think that’s good idea Jeno. Please let me go.”

Angpang watches with a curious face as the two boys exchange words and sees the Frisbee peeking out of Jaemin’s bag. He takes it out with his mouth causing the bag and its contents to fall. Angpang runs with the toy in his mouth, looking like he’s ready to play.

“Angpang, I’m not in the mood right now. Let’s go back!” Jaemin shouts. He huffs in annoyance as he picks up his things.

Jeno helps the boy and picks up his wallet, seeing an old picture of them in their early teens with their arms around each other, looking as happy as they could be. “This picture hasn’t changed.” He says as he gives it back to its owner.

Jaemin gasps and quickly hides his wallet as quickly as he could. “Angpang, come on! Let’s go back at the shop!”

Angpang has always been an obedient dog. In the two years that they have been together, never once did the samoyed disobey his commands, until now. Instead of running to Jaemin, Angpang runs and gives the plastic toy in his mouth to Jeno.

“Angpang-ah, Jaemin said that you guys have to go.” Jeno kneels and pets the white fluffball in the head.

Angpang lays down on the ground, clearly not wanting to go. He looks at Jaemin with his soft puppy eyes, begging for them to play with the stranger.

“Jaemin-ah, I have time to play with you and Angpang. You know how much I wanted a samoyed since we were kids.” Jeno stands up meeting the boy’s awkward gaze. He doesn’t wait for his answer and throws the Frisbee far, followed by the white ball of energy.

The samoyed runs back to the boys and returns the Frisbee to its owner. “You sly dog. You’re lucky I love you.” He pets Angpang’s fur and throws the plastic toy far away again.

This time when Angpang came back with the toy, he gives it back to Jeno. As if to trick the dog, Jeno throws the toy to Jaemin to his surprise. The boy recovers and throws it far again to let the dog catch it. It’s as if time has stopped. All the pain, all the bad memories that Jaemin had of this place disappear as he laughs with his old childhood friend once again.

“Angpang-ah, you won’t get to play if you let Nana catch the toy!” Jeno shouts.

_“Nana, don’t let me catch you! If I do, I’m gonna tickle you to death!” Jeno shouts as he tries to catch the boy around the park. “Just because we’re in college doesn’t stop me from torturing you.”_

_Jaemin giggles as runs away from his best friend and boyfriend. “It’s not my fault you can’t tell the difference between coke and black coffee. You’re not gonna catch me! I’m faster than you!”_

_“Too late!” Jeno tackles the boy to the ground and begins to tickle on his sides._

_“AH! Stop! No-ya… stop… I’m… sorry… I won’t tease you anymore!” Jaemin mumbles through his giggles. He then hears the other boy sigh and sees him looking at a white fluffy dog running around the park. “Your parents still hasn’t given you permission to get a samoyed?”_

_Jeno sighs and shakes his head. “They said I can’t risk my health because of my allergies.”_

_Jaemin giggles light-heartedly, making the other boy’s heart jump. “If you would be able to get one, what would you name it?”_

_“Mm-hmm… maybe Angpang? Samoyeds are so soft and fluffy like bread so I’ll name him or her that.” Jeno smiles hopefully._

_“Nana, do you think we’ll be like this for the rest of our lives?” Jeno asks as they lay on the grass next to each other._

_Jaemin giggles, getting on top of his boyfriend. “If we want it to be, then it will be.” He smiles his warm genuine smile while laying back next to him. “And I want it to be No-yah. We’ve been together since we were just kids and I don’t think I can see anyone next to me rather than you.”_

_“That’s good then.” Jeno rolls on top this time and places a long kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Because I will never let go of you.”_

Jaemin doesn’t notice that he has been holding the Frisbee for a while now until Angpang begins rubbing his head on his thighs, grabbing his attention.

“Jaemin, are you alright?” Jeno runs and sees the boy has been crying again.

Jaemin sniffs and wipes his cheeks. “Angpang, let’s stop playing. I’m tired. I’m sorry Jeno.”

Jeno’s face who has been smiling this whole time, changed into a sad, longing expression. “I really did hurt you back then, didn’t I Nana?” he closes his eyes as a tear rolls down his cheeks.

The sun has long since disappeared giving way to the moon and the stars to light up the whole river and from where they are, Jaemin could see the beautiful lights by the Banpo Bridge, the place where everything ended.

“Angpang, of all the strangers that you could choose to be nice with, why him?” the dog whines cutely. “I already got your vanilla cake here with me, stop acting cute.” Jaemin says as they step out of the first cake shop they saw. “Where do you wanna go so you can blow your candles?” he asks. Angpang barks at where the lights are brightest. “You have got to be kidding me?” Angpang whines as if to prove that he really wants to go at the lights. “Fine, fine…”

_“I can’t go on like this.” Jeno says, ignoring the cake that Jaemin was holding. “I’m tired Jaemin.”_

_Jaemin freezes at the seriousness of his voice. “You’re kidding right? No-yah, april fool’s was 22 days ago.”_

_“I’m not kidding.” Jeno looks away. “It’s hard maintaining this relationship. We’re both graduating this year and it’ll be hard on me.”_

_“You’re lying.” Jaemin chuckles awkwardly. “Is this because I got sick last week?” he puts down the cake on one of the stone benches. “That was just a simple cold.”_

_Jeno takes a deep shaky breath. “You were in the hospital for a week Nana! All because we were seeing each other when we’re so far away, on top of that we’re on the crucial times of our studies while working part-time. I can’t let whatever this is to destroy my studies.”_

_“Whatever this is?” Jaemin whispers, losing strength. “Jeno, I’m your boyfriend. We can talk about this.”_

_“Not anymore Jaemin. I’m stopping this.” Jeno turns to leave._

_Jaemin grabs his arm. “Jeno, don’t do this.”_

_“Jaemin-hyung, it’s raining.” Jisung says as they watch over the newly built petshop._

_“Oh, so it is…” Jaemin stares at the pouring rain outside his shop. “It wasn’t raining last year.”_

_Their doorbell suddenly rings. “Excuse me, does this pet shop adopt abandoned animals? I found this little one in front of our complex but our building doesn’t allow pets.”_

_Jisung takes a peek at the box the stranger was carrying. “Oh, how cute! Hyung, don’t you love samoyeds? This poor fella looks like one and he’s very white too like milk.”_

_Jaemin too takes a look at the poor puppy and carries it in his arms. “Fluffball. I’ll take care of him.” He hugs the small creature. “This way, I’ll be closer to him.”_

_“What will you name it hyung?” Jisung asks._

_“… Angpang.”_

Jaemin settles Angpang on one of the stone benches before sitting down himself and placing the cake in between them.

“It’s been two years since we met each other Angpang. Thank you for always being here for Nana.” Jaemin cuddles the fluffball’s cheeks. “Do you know, that stranger that played with us earlier, it’s also his birthday today.” Angpang looks at him sideways. “Before that day, we would always celebrate his birthday here, just like we do today.”

Jaemin lights up the candle that he bought and pats the dog’s fur again before singing him a birthday song.

“Angpang-ah, I made you a little something.” He pulls out a white knitted scarf and puts it around the dog’s neck. “I know your fur is enough to cover you from the cold but let me do something for you, because you have done so much for me. Thank you for keeping me sane for the past two years Angpang.”

Angpang answers with a gleeful bark and what looks like a smile. Jaemin sniffs, despite spring already beginning, the cold winter wind is still lingering in the streets of Seoul. As he keeps on sniffing, he smells the faint aroma of his favorite coffee.

“What are you doing out so late?” Suddenly, a jacket with a very familiar smell drapes over his shoulders.

“Jeno…”

Jeno hands the boy his favorite coffee. “A birthday cake?”

Jaemin, receives the cup and sets it down, avoiding to look at the boy’s eyes. “It’s Angpang’s birthday today.”

“Oh really?” Jeno asks in surprise and pets the fluffball. “Happy Birthday Angpang.” The samoyed answers him with a bark as well and licks his cheeks. “You’re a sweet boy, aren’t you?” Angpang barks happily at him.

“Jeno, you’re allergic to furry animals.” Jaemin reminds him. “Perhaps we ought to go.” He grabs Angpang’s leash.

“Jaemin wait!” Jeno grabs him by the arm.

The younger boy whips his arm free. “What do you want Jeno?” Jaemin’s voice shakes. “I’ve managed to stay away from this place for three years. I’ve managed to stay away from you for three years. And the minute that I come back here, you just coincidentally happened to be here too?”

“I’m sorry.” Jeno lowers his head.

Jaemin takes a deep breath before speaking. “What are you sorry for?” he looks at his dog looking curiously at them before turning around to leave.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno stops the boy from leaving, wrapping his arms around him. “I miss you.”

“Let me go.” Jaemin whispers, unable to stop the tears anymore.

Jeno shakes his head. “I’m never letting go of you again.” He takes a deep breath. “I was a fool, for thinking I could be without you. I was so stupid for doing that to you… for doing that to us.”

“You’re confusing me Jeno.” Jaemin manages to sob out. “I thought you don’t want whatever we had to destroy you.”

Jeno tightens his arms around the boy. “I was wrong.” The younger one notices the wet tears falling on his shoulders. “I wanted to take you back. Losing you is worse than anything else. But I didn’t know how to, after that, how could I have the face to take you back?”

Jaemin removes Jeno’s arms that are wrapped around his shoulders and turns around to face the boy. He takes a deep breath and looks around the surroundings. He wants to be angry at the latter. He wants to hate him but how is it possible that after all this time; he still loves Jeno with all his heart? Isn’t it why he decided to adopt Angpang? Despite not being with him, he still wants to be as close to him as possible and looking at the white fluffball of energy everyday gave him that feeling.

Jeno watches as the boy look so torn. He braces himself for the worst. How could Jaemin take him back after hurting him? He probably already moved on. It’s been three years but his life has never been the same ever since he left Jaemin. After graduating with a business management degree, he opened up a café near the Han River, at least this way he could be near Jaemin with the scent of his favorite coffee surrounding him everyday.

“You’re so unfair!” Jaemin breaks the boy’s thoughts as he hits him on his chest. “After saying those things to me, do you think I could accept you back that easily?!” he cries as he keeps on hitting the other on his chest.

Jeno lets himself be hit repeatedly. “I’m so sorry Jaemin. I really miss you.”

“How can you say that to me after all these years, huh?” Jaemin sniffs. “For three years, three years Jeno! Do you know how hard it has been for me? To not think of you and cry? To stop myself from walking here just so I could relive our memories together? Angpang is the only one who kept me sane all these years and for some reason he just happened to choose you to play with? You’re so unfair Jeno! Do you enjoy seeing me like this? Do you enjoy playing with my heart like this?”

Catching the other boy’s hands from hitting him, Jeno pulls him to his arms and hugs him tightly again. “I’m so sorry Nana. I’m so sorry. I was wrong. Please forgive me.”

“I hate you Jeno! I hate you so much!” Jaemin cries non-stop his arms moving on its own and wrapping them around the other’s waist. “I hate that I still love you even though you hurt me. I hate you for making me like this!”

Loosening his hold, Jeno lets himself look at the tear-strieked boy properly. “Even after all this years…” he holds the other’s hand and placing it over his chest. “This still belongs to you.”

“Liar…” Jaemin protests but a small pout is already making its way on his wet lips.

Jeno chuckles. “Let me prove it to you then.”

Like the good boy that he is, Angpang is quietly watching as the two boys exchange words. Even though he was worried seeing his owner crying as hard as when he first heard the sad story of him and his best friend but he felt like the stranger will take care of his human. Jeno caresses Jaemin’s puffy cheeks and wipes his tears away. They both briefly close their eyes as the former’s lips softly lands on the latter’s forehead, moving down to his nose, then each to his cheeks. They both open their eyes and see nothing but unspoken emotions as Jeno softly touches Jaemin’s lips with his finger; he takes a deep breath and finally touches those plump lips with his own.

Angpang whines cutely as the stranger refuses to let go of Jaemin and taps Jeno on his legs. He barks at the stranger and whines cutely again making the two look at him.

“He’s jealous.” Jaemin chuckles and sniffs.

Jeno crouches down and pets the white fluffball. “Angpang-ah, can I please talk to Nana a minute? Please?” he puts on a puppy eyes identical to the samoyed’s in front of him.

Angpang huffs and walks away, sitting beside the birthday cake Jaemin bought him. “What is it?”

Jeno doesn’t speak any further and joins their lips once more. His arms wrap around Jaemin like a snake and hold him tighter than he did earlier, closing in on any space left.

“Take me back.” Jeno moves his lips to the younger’s neck. “Please.”

Jaemin, unable to stop the moan, softly pushes the boy off. “Jeno, not here. Angpang is watching.” They look at the dog who has one paw covering his eyes.

“So will you take me back?” Jeno chuckles.

Jaemin’s arms on the other’s waist, finds its way to rest around Jeno’s neck. “Maybe if you buy me and Angpang something to eat.”

Lucky for them, there is one place Jeno can open up even at this late hour. Jaemin puts Angpang’s birthday cake back inside its box. The former smiles at the familiar looking carton that the latter is holding, knowing that it really did came from his shop. If he didn’t believe in destiny he sure as hell believes in it now. Jeno grabs Angpang’s leash on one hand and Jaemin’s hand on the other, with no intention of letting it go ever again.

“Oh by the way…” Jaemin pauses and stills a kiss on his cheek. “Happy Birthday No-yah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? :D


End file.
